The present invention relates to infant care centers of the type that provide a support or bed for the infant and which provide care facilities for that infant.
In particularly, the invention relates to such infant care centers that include overhead heating units that direct heat to the infant when that infant is positioned upon the infant bed.
Typically, such heaters focus the effect of heat emitted therefrom to a relatively narrow focus on or about the infant positioned on the infant bed in order to optimize the heat to the infant to the extent possible.
Also, in a typical infant care center, the heater is mounted such that it can be manually moved by attending personnel out of the way of such attending personnel in the event greater access is desired to the infant, such as when X-rays are being taken.
At such times, however, when the heater is moved from its preset focused position, the focus is disrupted and no longer is directed on or about the infant; thus the optimum heat is not, at such times, being delivered to the infant.